


Remember

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Bitterness, Knives, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Scars, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Puoi credere quello che vuoi, Daiki, ma rimane il fatto che se io ho scelto Kota è perché lo amo, non perché mi diverto a fare la sua puttana. Non tutti si divertono ad usarmi come se lo fossi, sai?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Remember

**~ Remember ~**

Uno... due... tre... quattro...

Kei contava le gocce di pioggia.

Era da quando era stato trascinato in quella stanza che non trovava di meglio da fare.

Era legato al letto da delle corde che parevano segargli la pelle ad ogni minimo movimento, ragion per cui cercava di stare fermo per quanto poteva.

Ma era stanco e aveva fame, e continuava a contare le gocce di pioggia che si abbattevano sul vetro della finestra, immaginando di poterle bere, di dare un senso di refrigerio alla bocca, al corpo.

E invece poteva solo rimanere fermo ad aspettare qualcun altro decidesse che cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui.

Sentì dei passi fuori dalla porta, e il rumore della serratura che scattava. Cercò di non mostrare impazienza, di fingere un’indifferenza che in realtà non provava, poco ansioso di dare questa soddisfazione al suo carnefice.

Quando Daiki entrò nella stanza, gli parve diverso dal ragazzo che conosceva da quando aveva tredici anni.

Aveva i lineamenti incattiviti da un odio che non gli aveva mai visto provare, e il passo fermo, deciso, invece di quella sua solita andatura rilassata.

Non era quella la persona che conosceva, e per quanto non fosse disposto ad ammetterlo questa sua versione lo spaventava non poco.

“Come va, Kei-chan?” domandò, il tono di voce freddo, canzonatorio.

Kei alzò un sopracciglio, scuotendo le spalle.

“Va tutto bene Dai-chan, grazie per l’interessamento. Anzi, stavo per complimentarmi con te dell’ospitalità!” rispose, ironico.

Daiki ridacchiò, inginocchiandosi sul letto e passandogli la mano sul viso, paradossalmente delicato.

“Se pensi che facendomi ridere te ne andrai più facilmente da qui, ti sbagli di grosso Kei.”

Si chinò su di lui, ed Inoo sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena mentre il più piccolo gli posava un bacio sulla fronte.

Daiki scosse la testa, sospirando.

“È tutta colpa tua, e lo sappiamo entrambi. Se tu non avessi deciso di giocare a fare la piccola puttana di Kota adesso non saremmo...”

“Io ho deciso cosa?!” lo interruppe il più grande, allibito. “Puoi credere quello che vuoi, Daiki, ma rimane il fatto che se io ho scelto Kota è perché lo amo, non perché mi diverto a fare la sua puttana” parve rifletterci un secondo, poi sorrise. “Non tutti si divertono ad usarmi come se lo fossi, sai?” alluse, e Arioka non si seppe trattenere dal dargli uno schiaffo in pieno volto.

“Pensi davvero di essere stato solo questo per me, Kei?” inveì, furioso. “Pensi che se ti avessi soltanto voluto usare saresti qui in questo momento? Che mi sarei preoccupato di tenerti legato a questo maledetto letto, che mi sarei preoccupato anche solo di rivolgerti la parola?” scosse la testa, mordendosi un labbro. “Se tu per me fossi stato soltanto una puttana, me ne sarei trovato un’altra. Ma è te che voglio, Kei” disse, con il tono di voce roco, e Inoo allora si riconobbe nella sua unica debolezza, così come nell’unica cosa che forse gli avrebbe permesso di uscirne illeso.

“Daiki, ti rendi conto del fatto che tutto questo è una follia? Che cosa pensi di ottenere tenendomi qui? Non puoi costringermi a provare qualcosa che non sento, e sarà ora che ti rassegni a questo” sibilò, tirando le corde e facendosi male, ma non se ne curò.

Ce l’aveva a morte con Daiki.

Ce l’aveva a morte con lui perché lo stava costringendo a quel letto, ce l’aveva con lui perché non riusciva ad andare oltre.

Ce l’aveva con lui perché gli ricordava costantemente il male che involontariamente gli aveva fatto, e nemmeno essere in quella situazione riusciva a fargli dimenticare la delusione sul suo volto quando gli aveva detto di amare Kota.

“Però ti piaceva, vero?” mormorò il più grande, afferrandogli il viso in una mano, portando il proprio a pochi centimetri di distanza da esso. “Ti piaceva quando ti toccavo, Kei? Ti piaceva quando ti baciavo, quando ti scopavo, quando...”

“Smettila!” urlò il più grande, mordendosi un labbro. “Smettila, Daiki. Vuoi sentirti dire che mi piaceva? Mi piaceva! Però non vuoi sentirti dire che per te non ho mai provato niente, che non c’è paragone con quando è Kota a toccarmi, che tu sei stato solo un passatempo momentaneo. Vuoi che ti dica che mi dispiace per averti illuso? E allora ti dico anche questo se lo vuoi. Basta che tu mi lasci vivere la mia vita in pace!” concluse, conscio di quanto fosse la mossa sbagliata irritarlo più di quanto già non lo fosse di per sé.

Ma era stanco di quella situazione, e di sentirsi rinfacciare colpe che aveva già ammesso di avere.

Chiedeva solo di poter tornare a casa, di rintanarsi fra le braccia dell’uomo che amava, dimenticando quelle ore da incubo che l’altro gli stava costringendo a vivere.

Arioka allentò la presa sul suo viso, cominciando ad accarezzarlo lentamente, in modo anche più tenero di quanto avesse mai fatto in situazioni normali.

Kei voleva urlare, ma non ci riuscì.

“Vuoi piangere?” domandò il più piccolo in un mormorio, che niente aveva di sarcastico.

Inoo scrollò le spalle, noncurante.

“Se piangessi dichiarerei la mia sconfitta, e la compassione non fa per me, Daiki. Soprattutto, non voglio la pietà di chi mi sta tenendo legato ad un letto” sospirò, amareggiato. “Che cosa vuoi da me?” chiese, sentendo l’esasperazione che cominciava a prendere il sopravvento. “Vuoi scoparmi? Fallo allora. Prendimi Daiki, se è quello che vuoi. Mi hai legato a questo maledettissimo letto del resto, no? Che cosa ti costa allora?” chiese, il respiro corto, il cuore che gli sembrava scoppiargli in petto, mentre la paura aumentava.

Non capiva, e odiava non capire.

Voleva che il più piccolo parlasse chiaro, che gli dicesse cosa voleva da lui, in modo tale da potersi mettere l’anima in pace.

Quell’attesa lo stava uccidendo lentamente.

“Non lo farò se non sei tu a volerlo, Kei” mormorò piano, quasi rassegnato, come se in quella tacita richiesta ci fosse già anche la risposta di Inoo.

Ed era così, perché lui non l’avrebbe mai voluto, non più, men che mai in un momento del genere.

“Mi dispiace, Daiki” sussurrò, e paradossali trovò anche le proprie scuse, e si detestò per come il più piccolo fosse stato in grado di farlo sentire in colpa anche quando era lui quello in torto, quando era andato ben oltre il limite.

Ma Daiki non stava bene, e lo vedeva, e non ragionava in modo coerente. Kei comprese, alla fine: non voleva niente in particolare da lui. Solo sbattergli in faccia tutta la sua frustrazione, e il modo in cui l’aveva fatto sentire, affinché lui se ne ricordasse, affinché quel pensiero non lo lasciasse mai tranquillo.

Era un appello disperato il suo, ma Inoo si sarebbe rifiutato di coglierlo, perché per quanto male potesse averlo fatto, niente giustificava le sue azioni in quel momento.

Neanche il dolore nei suoi occhi.

Continuò a pensarci mentre Daiki si allontanava.

Continuò a pensarci mentre lo guardava cercare qualcosa in un cassetto della scrivania della stanza.

Continuò a pensarlo, fino a quando il più piccolo non si voltò in sua direzione, e lui non poté vedere chiaro il coltello che teneva in una mano.

Quello non era il suo Daiki, quello non era il Daiki che lo stringeva a sé, che lo faceva sentire amato anche quando amore non era.

Non gli piaceva quello che stava vedendo, e allora ebbe voglia davvero di piangere, ma ancora non voleva la sua pietà e la sua compassione.

Nemmeno se il suo destino si fosse rivelato essere la morte.

***

Si guardò allo specchio, disgustato.

Ci poggiò sopra un asciugamano per non essere costretto a guardarsi, prima di infilarsi sotto la doccia.

Erano passati mesi da quella notte, e lui ancora non riusciva a portare via alla sua mente ogni dettaglio.

Ogni parola che si erano detti, con ciò che significavano, ogni gesto, e tutta la rabbia che avevano entrambi.

Non riusciva a dimenticare nemmeno l’odore del sangue, e il suo aspetto su quella pelle chiara, indelebilmente rovinata.

Sospirò, passandosi una mano sul viso, inorridendo ancora.

Si lavò velocemente, graffiandosi con la spugna come aveva fatto da quel momento, cercando di lavare via da sé i segni di quelle ore, conscio di quanto anche solo sperarlo fosse impossibile.

Una volta uscito dalla doccia fu costretto di nuovo a guardarsi allo specchio quando vi tolse l’asciugamano, e ancora una volta ebbe un brivido di disgusto.

La cicatrice che lo sfigurava sulla guancia gli avrebbe impedito per sempre di dimenticare quello che era accaduto, e alla fine era sempre stato quello lo scopo ultimo.

Impedirgli di dimenticare.

E Kei sapeva che non avrebbe mai dimenticato la sensazione di quella lama sul proprio viso che lo marchiava per il resto della sua vita, che non avrebbe mai dimenticato il male che lui e Daiki si erano fatti a vicenda, che ogni volta che si fosse guardato allo specchio allora il suo volto sfigurato glielo avrebbe ricordato.

E che non avrebbe mai dimenticato l’immagine del suo migliore amico che, di fronte a lui e per causa sua, si toglieva la vita.


End file.
